Dragon Age: Inquisition
by G. Castro
Summary: No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere, y hay veces en la que el destino y la coincidencia se unen y parecen aventarte en un papel que no deberia haber sido tuyo para empezar. Pero asi lo fue para Deranni, pues cuándo se despierta se encuentra en un mundo del cual solo una persona ha salido. La brecha amenaza el mundo, y la cicatriz en su mano sostiene el poder para salvarlo.
1. I

Al despertar en una tierra claramente depravada de toda vida, con una niebla tan densa que sería casi imposible de respirar, es difícil de creer que alguien no recordaría que hizo para llegar a ese punto.

Porqué se ve como se ve, porqué su cuerpo se siente como si hubiera estado al borde de la muerte desde hace mucho, porqué no ha podido dejar de llorar desde que despertó.

Deranni; recordaba esa parte, su nombre. Pero era lo único que se le venía a la mente en ese momento.

La sensación en sus piernas le hacía pensar que tenía púas enterradas en sus rodillas entre más peso ponía en ellas, pero eventualmente logro pararse y mirar mejor a su alrededor.

Le tomo algo de tiempo ver que se encontraba en lo que podía describirse como un camino rocoso. A donde llevaba, no sabía si quería averiguarlo, pero no había más que hacer ahí, y caminó.

Caminó hasta no poder más, y sólo se dio cuenta de que había una colina en frente de ella cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo de piedra en vez de arena. Pero con gases más densos que la neblina anterior y la extraña lluvia de cenizas que ahora la rodeaba hacía imposible ver que había enfrente, o a su alrededor.

Deranni se quedó quieta, tanto por el cansancio como por la sensación que algo más estaba acercándose, pero el sonido de sus pasos era muy frecuente como para ser algo de solo dos piernas.

Su cabeza empezó a doler entre más fuerte se hacia el sonido, y una vez que empezó a multiplicarse y a escucharse a todo su alrededor, Deranni sintió un enorme terror y se impulsó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba hacia la colina.

Lo que haya sido que la estaba persiguiendo, Deranni ni volteo para averiguarlo. Su vista estaba en frente, a un gran faro de luz que parecía perder su fuerza entre más se acercaba a la punta de la colina.

Y justo cuando parecía que el sonido la rodearía por completo, la luz misma parecía tomar forma humana para alcanzar a Deranni, la elfa perdida en el velo.

No teniendo otra elección, Deranni toco la luz y rogo porque esta no fuera la última vez que la viera.

* * *

No había más que hacer que morir, ambos soldados sabían esto, pero el pensar en su propio fin los aterraba y hacia que se aferraran más a sus vidas.

—¡No saldremos de aquí! —grito el soldado ya solo usando un escudo para defenderse de cualquiera que intentara rodearlos.

—¡Tenemos que intentarlo, no podemos morir aquí. No después de lo que vimos! —le respondió su compañero quien usaba tanto una espada como un bastón quemado para repelar a las criaturas de ocho patas.

Estaban siendo acorralados, ya ni siquiera las criaturas parecían querer matarlos si no jugar con ellos, hasta que ellos mismos se quebraran, y lo estaban logrando.

Solo un poco más y estarían con el talón de sus botas contra el borde de lo que era una vez fue el gran Templo de las Cenizas Sagradas.

Pero justo cuando parecía que perderían sus vidas, todas las criaturas rápidamente deshicieron el círculo que habían hecho alrededor de ellos y desaparecieron ante la vista de la mano que desterraba el mismo espacio en el cielo para hacerse libre del horror en donde se encontraba.

Ambos soldados miraron perplejos mientras una elfa, que había salido del velo, lentamente flotaba hacia ellos.


	2. II

El soñar con la nada no significa que sea un sueño placentero. El soñar con gente que parece importante pero cuya cara no logras recordar hace del sueño una triste realidad.

Y de la nada, estos sueños fueron destruidos, y dolor fue lo siguiente que sintió cuando abrió sus ojos.

Otra vez no sabía en donde se encontraba, pero al menos era obvio que ya no era el mismo desierto en donde estaba antes. A su alrededor se encontraban al menos una docena de soldados, todos con espada, lanza y bastón en mano, mirándola fijamente con odio y temor.

Deranni no tuvo tiempo para pensar en su posición o preguntarle a alguien que estaba sucediendo, su mano estaba doliendo. Al verla, claramente se notaba una cicatriz que iba de su mano al resto del brazo, brillando del mismo tono de luz verde que de donde despertó la primera vez.

Respirando fuertemente, Deranni hizo un puño de su mano izquierda y casi estuvo a punto de llorar sin motivo alguno, cuando de repente una puerta se abrió en frente de ella, y de ahí aparecieron dos mujeres.

Una de ellas, claramente lista para golpearla hasta no dar con más, mientras que la otra simplemente la miraba de la misma forma que el resto.

La de atuendo parecido al del resto de los soldados circulo alrededor de ella antes de lanzar un fuerte golpe hacia su rostro, fácilmente aventándola hacia el suelo sólido.

—Cassandra, por favor… —comentó la otra mujer, quien puso su mano en el hombro de la guerrera, evitando que lo hiciera otra vez.

La mujer que respondía al nombre de Cassandra tuvo que dar otras vueltas más antes de por fin decir algo, dándole tiempo a Deranni de recuperarse del golpe, y sentarse de la misma forma en la que estaba antes.

—Dinos porque no deberíamos matarte ahora mismo —amenazó Cassandra mientras esta desvainaba su espada, apuntándola al ya casi desnudo cuerpo de Deranni—. El congreso está en ruinas, cientos de personas muertas, excepto tú.

A esto, Deranni no respondió. Se le quedo mirando hacia la mujer que la había golpeado y sacudió su cabeza en negación.

Claramente perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, Cassandra agarro su mano cicatrizada y la alzo lo más que pudo hacia el rostro de Deranni. —¿Dinos que es esto, como lo obtuviste?

—No lose.

—¡Mientes! —grito Cassandra, lista para lanzar el siguiente golpe. Pero nuevamente, fue la otra mujer quien la detuvo, esta vez poniéndose entre ella y la prisionera.

—Para de una vez, la necesitamos. —afirmo la mujer.

Sorprendida por la diferencia en opiniones, Deranni solo pudo quedárseles viendo mientras discutían, hasta que por fin ambas mujeres nuevamente voltearon hacia ella, con la mujer que la defendió agachándose para estar a su nivel.

—¿Dinos, que fue lo último que recuerdas?

—Recuerdo… neblina, y fuego —Deranni sacudió su cabeza varias veces, insegura si era todo verdad—. ¿Y una mujer...?

Ambas la miraron en confusión, nada de lo que decía parecía venir del templo en sí.

—Vino a mí, intento alcanzarme, y entonces corrí. Después de eso… —Deranni no dijo más, y suspiro tanto de frustración como de inquietud.

Cassandra y la otra mujer volvieron a la oscuridad donde hablaron solo un poco antes de que la mujer saliera, y Cassandra sacara la llave de las esposas que contenían a Deranni.

—Te quitare esto, pero tienes que venir conmigo. —le dijo Cassandra en un tono de voz más calmado que antes.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —pregunto Deranni mientras la veía desencadenándola.

Cassandra miro al suelo, completamente perdiendo el resto de la furia que tenía por dentro. Se alzó, y giro hacia la puerta, viendo a Deranni pararse mientras esta era seguida por los guardias alrededor de su prisión.

—Será… será mejor que te muestre.

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió en frente de ella, Deranni se congelo en donde estaba, perpleja por lo que veía. Un gran agujero cenizo y verde cubría gran parte del cielo, no tan lejos del campamento en donde estaba. Era tal su magnitud que ni si quiera el sol estaba presente a su alrededor.

—Lo llamamos la abertura. No es la única que hay en el mundo, pero si la más grande hasta ahora.

—¿Pero… cómo? —comento Deranni, su propia sangre volviéndose hielo mientras más se concentraba en el agujero. De su centro, decenas de criaturas parecían teletransportárse, solo para desaparecer después a la nada.

—Como veras, la abertura actua como un portal hacia el mundo de los demonios, y su magnitud solo incrementa con el paso del tiempo —Cassandra volteo hacia Deranni y atrajo su atención acercándose a ella—. A menos que hagamos algo, la brecha solo se hará más grande y terminara devorando al mundo.

Deranni la miro y rápidamente comprendió lo que Cassandra iba a pedirle.

Entonces, de la nada la abertura emitió un gran rayo de energia pura hacia la tierra. No tomo mucho tiempo antes de que Deranni sintiera ese poder navegando por su cuerpo entero, haciendola gritar de la misma forma que alguien haria al ser chasmuscada en la hoguera viva. Deranni tomo su mano cicatrizada y se retorció del dolor hasta que el poder de la abertura dejára de emitir del mismo suelo.

Deranni quedo en shock, y solo se calmó cuando Cassandra se agacho para recogerla de la fría nieve, y la abrazó, sabiendo mejor que empujarla más allá de sus límites.

—¿Entiendes lo que tienes que hacer? Cada vez que la abertura se expande, la marca en tu cuerpo te consume. No sobrevivirás a menos que nos ayudes —le comentó Cassandra lo más gentil posible, dejándola ir de sus brazos una vez que Deranni parecía volver a estar en sus sentidos —. Si no por nosotros, hazlo por ti, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Deranni respiro con fuerza y rápidamente volvió a sus pies con la ayuda de Cassandra.

—¿Estas segura de que funcionara, que la marca en mi mano es la respuesta?

—¿Segura? No, pero no tenemos otra alternativa.

* * *

Cassandra actuó como guía y protectora mientras estuvieron dentro de la base principal, siempre manteniéndose a lado de Deranni en caso de que sus soldados brincaran hacia ella. Todo aquel que la miraba lo hacía con desprecio, pues ellos mismos habían asumido que Deranni era la responsable de lo sucedido.

La única gente que parecía al menos darle el beneficio de la duda fueron los guardias que ahora la escoltaban. Cassandra en si parecía haberse calmado después de hablar con ella.

De vez en cuando, Cassandra volteaba hacia atrás para ver a Deranni. Había sido abrigada con el atuendo de uno de los soldados que falleció no tan lejos de la entrada de su prisión, pero no se le otorgo un arma.

Para eso era la escolta de soldados que Cassandra había ordenado al principio.

Para cuando habian cruzado la mitad del camino a su siguiente destino, cinco explosiones de energía habían incrementado el tamaño de la abertura, y en tres de esos tuvieron que detenerse a escuchar a Deranni gritar enagonía.

Las cuarta vez, Deranni gruño y se sostuvo su hombro, pero para la última explosión, Deranni se sujetó el pulmón izquierdo como si solo fuera una molestia. Lo que había atrapado la atención de Cassandra ahora, era como la cicatriz que parecía haberse extendido ahora parte de su cuello y mejilla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Si no se daban prisa, no quedaría nadie para detener la abertura.

—¡… En sus posiciones! —advirtió el capitán de los soldados. Las miradas de todos pasaron de Deranni hacia el cielo y vieron como grandes bolas de fuego esmeralda cayeron una tras otra alrededor de ellos.

—¡Formación! —ordenó Cassandra, e inmediatamente todos rodearon a Deranni quien no solo era la más importante del grupo si no la más vulnerable—. ¡Capitán, proteja a la prisionera con su vida!

En unisón, los soldados gritaron en confirmación a sus órdenes, y esperaron a que los demonios aparecieran en frente de ellos.

Pero nada paso.

Esperaron lo que parecía una eternidad, los hombres sudando, aterrados del hecho de que nada sucedia. Entonces, justo por debajo del círculo defensivo, varias sombras parecían tomar forma física alrededor de la prisonera.

Deranni solo noto esto cuando las sombras ya habían rodeado gran parte de sus piernas. Intento gritar por Cassandra, pero su grito fue fácilmente sobrepasado por la gran explosión de tierra y nieve que sucedió debajo de ella.

La formación de los soldados rápidamente se perdió y todos solo pudieron ver mientras un espectro agarraba a Deranni de la cintura y la lanzaba en contra de las ruinas de un carruaje, lejos del camino principal.

—¡No! —exclamó Cassandra, lista para ir atrás de ella, pero esta tuvo que usar su escudo para bloquear el ataque de otro espectro que surgía de la tierra.

* * *

Los soldados de Cassandra estaban en pánico, peleando por sus vidas más que para poder rescatar a Deranni de donde la habían arrojado.

De las veinticuatro vidas que había traído con ella, ya la mitad yacían muertos alrededor del campo de batalla. Mantener la moral no fue fácil, para muchos de ellos había sido su primera vez en contra de tales bestias.

Entre gritos, ordenes aleatorias y momentos de pánico total en los que soldados murieron sin si quiera haber desvainado sus espadas, Cassandra se aseguró de que al menos por cada muerte, dos demonios cayeran por su propia espada.

Eventualmente, el enfrentamiento acabo, y Cassandra cayó al suelo del agotamiento tan pronto como escucho al último de los demonios caer y a sus hombres celebrar en victoria.

Era pequeña la esperanza que sostenía en su plan, pero por más pequeña que esta victoria fue, su gente la necesitaba.

Y así de abruptamente como habían llegado los demonios, otro tipo de poder pareció ser lanzado cerca de ellos.

Todo el mundo volteo, listos para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba, pero pararon cuando vieron el poder una vez más. Aunque parecido, el hechizo que había sido lanzado era una combinación entre la energía pura de lo que parecía mantener la abertura abierta, y un encantamiento común de hielo entre hechiceros.

—¡Viene de las ruinas del carruaje! —grito la nueva persona a la cabeza del pelotón, el capitán anterior siendo uno de los primeros en morir.

—¡Los heridos, esperen aquí! —exclamó Cassandra, y sin esperar a que el resto la siguieran, corrió hacia las ruinas, temiendo llegar muy tarde, pero tambien de la clase de poder que ahora sostiene el usuario de ese hechizo.

Lo que encontraron no era lo que esperaban. Debajo de la pequeña colina que hacia el camino principal por las montañas. se encontraba Deranni con un bastón devolviendo cada rasgadura que los espectros le causaban un hechizo a la vez

Rápidamente, Cassandra y sus hombres bajaron la colina por el camino menos inclinado y corrieron a ayudar a la elfa.

Sorprende mente para Cassandra, sus hombres parecían casi emocionados por luchar esta vez, habiendo recuperado su moral.

En cambio, ella tenía su cabeza en otra parte, y afortunadamente no tuvo que hacer algo en esta parte de la batalla, ya que entre sus hombres y Deranni fueron más que suficientes para acabar con los últimos espectros.

Tan pronto como acabaron, los hombres no cuestionaron el hecho de que Deranni tenía un arma ahora, pero Cassandra era otra historia.

—Qué crees que estás haciendo? —advirtió Cassandra mientras nuevamente apuntada su espada hacia la prisionera.

—¡No tenía otra elección! —confesó Deranni con gran determinación, la adrenalina manteniéndola a la punta de sus sentidos.

—¿Y ese poder…? —preguntó entonces, pero Deranni nuevamente no tenía una respuesta en concreto, y sacudió su cabeza en negación.

—Comandante… —interrumpio el nuevo capitán—, no podemos volver a hacerles frente a esos demonios y esperar que no ataquen a la hechicera. Necesitamos todos los brazos disponibles que puedan cargar un arma.

Tenía razón por su puesto, Cassandra y sus hombres tuvieron muchos problemas acabando con los espectros, y solo hubieran sido más grandes si Deranni hubiera estado en medio de todo sin un arma.

—Debería tomar en cuenta el hecho de que accediste a venir con nosotros —Cassandra concluyó—. Quédate con el arma, no sabemos que más nos enfrentaremos.

Deranni se le quedó viendo, y por primera vez en el día, sonrió para ella.

* * *

Los enfrentamientos que siguieron después del accidente en el camino fueron más pequeños, pero también más fáciles de combatir ahora que el principal cuerpo de batalla también tenía una hechicera con un poder fenomenal, si es que extraño en general.

Los soldados incluso empezaron a actuar más calmados alrededor de Deranni, y Cassandra era igual.

Eventualmente, llegaron a su destino; el siguiente campo que servía como base principal para las líneas más cercanas a la abertura.

De la base, varios grupos de mujeres y hombres corrieron hacia ellos para ayudar con las personas más heridas. Aquellos que solo tenían unos rasguños o quemaduras se negaron el tratamiento, ya que esta solo era la primera parada.

—Capitán, lleve a sus hombres a cambiar de armamento y recuperar sus fuerzas —le ordenó Cassandra quien asintió después a Deranni para que la siguiera a su siguiente parada, la carpa principal de la base.

Deranni siguió instintivamente, no tanto porque sabía porque Cassandra la miró, sino porque parecía lo mejor a hacer ahora que nuevamente la gente la veía con desprecio.

Nada de eso cambio una vez que entró a la carpa.

—¡Ustedes, llévense a esta mujer para llevar a cabo su ejecución inmediatamente! —gritó un nombre en ropas finas, apuntado su dedo a Deranni tan pronto entró a la carpa.

—¿Acaso estas intentando ordenar a mis hombres? No eres más que un simple peón, un burócrata de la iglesia —le respondió Cassandra con asco en su voz.

—¡Y tú una rufián, hipócrita…!

La situación solo escaló despues de eso. Cada uno devolvía el insulto, no importa que tan moralmente incorrecto era. La única otra persona además de los dos guardias dentro de la carpa era la mujer que acompañaba a Cassandra al principio, esta se le acercó a Deranni con firmeza, aunque ahora totalemnte vacía de todo odio en comparación de cuando empezó.

—Perdón por no haber ido con ustedes, mi gente me informó que sufrieron muchas bajas en el camino hacia aquí, pero soy más útil hoy en día en lugares como esté que en el campo de batalla —dijo la mujer asi como hacia una pequeña reverencia, Deranni la devolviendo el gesto —. Mi nombre es Leliana, y como podrás ver por Cassandra, el Canciller Rodrick no está en mando de nadie.

—Si no él, entonces quien está al mando? —preguntó Deranni en clara confusión, afirmando la sospecha de Leliana sobre ella.

—Nadie lo está —afirmó alguien atrás de ella, un elfo que se hacía paso dentro de la carpa, expandiendo un mapa entre Cassandra y el canciller, deteniendo abruptamente su discusión. —Según el canciller Rodrick, tú has matado a toda la gente al mando.

La franqueza de sus palabras hizo que todos voltearan hacia él, pero sobre todo hizo que el canciller explotara.

—¡Por favor, por supuesto que fue ella la responsable!

—Yo no estaría tan segura, canciller. Mientras la prisionera nos continúe ayudando, le seguiremos dando el beneficio de la duda —defendió Leliana, su voz cargando mayor peso que la del canciller, y se notaba.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer si nuestra teoría es correcta. —completó el elfo mientras terminaba poniendo unas figurinas alrededor del mapa.

El canciller no dijo más, pues no podía decir diferente cuando todos parecían estar en el lado de la prisionera.

Cassandra, por otra parte, por fin se dio a ver el mapa y ordeno a los guardias cerrar las cortinas de la carpa en la que estaban—. Vengan, todavía falta mucho por hacer.


End file.
